


Splintered

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Home from the hospital, empty.





	Splintered

**Author's Note:**

> July 9 2003

She comes home from the hospital hands wrapped protectively over the nothing in her belly. Jonathan steers her past the hole in the earth, and into the too quiet house.

He doesn't talk to her, just deposits her on the bed with the heating pad. Walks out into the yard to assess the damage. She doesn't stop him.

The barn is wooden bones snapped into greenstick fractures. If Clark were here, he would clear the yard so fast no one would believe there had been such destruction.

Jonathan returns to the house; his hands scraped as raw as her womb.


End file.
